Birthday Smut
by Selvanic
Summary: Orochimaru wants something very specific for his birthday this year. OroKabu I don't know how to use the 'fruit' warning, so EXTREMELY HEAVY YAOI CONTENT! Don't read if you don't like


_HAHA!! I actually got something done for Oro-sama's birthday!! I am so somewhat proud of myself!! XD Yeah...Anyway, this is literally just a story I threw together for the lovely Orochimaru's birthday. Hence, it may very well lack a story line. In fact, it's pretty much just smut for the sake of writing smut. Haha...sorry to those of you who have come to expect actual substance from me. But I have an excuse! I really do. Vying for my attention were two university midterms, a presentation, a six page response paper, two novels, my Halloween costume (ok, so maybe that one shouldn't count...) and this story. Not to mention I wanted to get some artwork done for today too, but that just didn't happen!! -sighs- However, I did stay up for a good three hours last night finishing this piece of work, so hopefully it's not total trash. HAPPY BIRTHDAY OROCHIMARU!! =D_

---

It was the very image of perfection, halting Kabuto Yakushi in his tracks. Orochimaru's long, powerful body was lounging casually on the dark couch located in one of the lair's many fire lit lounges. He was clad in the deep violet robe he wore only in Otogakure's underground mansion. It had slipped from his left shoulder, revealing more than the usual amount of flawless porcelain skin. His face was hidden behind a book with no title, but Kabuto could see in his mind's eye how the man's hair would be cascading in a stunning raven veil, those piercing golden eyes fixed on the pages before them. Oh yes, Orochimaru was beautiful.

"Y-you wanted to see me, Lord Orochimaru?" the medic offered quietly. He wasn't used to being summoned only to be ignored.

The man in question lowered the book, those enthralling eyes locking with Kabuto's. "Ah, Kabuto," the San'nin smiled, smoothly shifting his body to come to a sitting position, "I didn't hear you come in. This is a rather…fascinating piece of work." With his final statement, Orochimaru made a passing gesture to the leather bound book before setting it aside.

Kabuto returned a faint smile of his own. Clearly, the reason why his master had requested his presence was not a serious one. The oto'nin could relax, at least for the moment. Taking on the subtle arrogance that only Kabuto could, the surgeon inquired casually, "What is it you needed from me, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Simply your company, Kabuto," the snake manipulator answered easily, "Now come, sit with me." Orochimaru softly patted the spot on the couch next to him, smiling alluringly at the younger man.

Complying with his master's demand, Kabuto settled in next to the San'nin. Not once did he break eye contact with the powerful man, both of them watching the other for any subtle physical cues of hesitation or weakness.

Orochimaru tilted his head at the distance his subordinate took from him. Reaching out languidly, the snake manipulator hooked his long fingers in the younger boy's waistband, mockingly inquiring, "Why so far away, Kabuto? I don't bite."

"That's far from the truth, my lord," Kabuto countered, "And don't try to say otherwise. I know from personal experience." Regardless of his argument, though, Kabuto did as his master's lightly tugging fingers dictated and moved in closer to the raven haired man. As he did so, Orochimaru shifted his arm to encircle the boy's waist, pulling Kabuto flush against the side of his body.

With his personal medic now held tightly against him, Orochimaru leaned in and began feathering light kisses down the platinum haired beauty's throat. "Tell me, Kabuto," Orochimaru purred, "Do you know what day it is today?"

The oto'nin sighed and leaned his head back, enjoying the indulgent attention his master paid him. Licking his lips involuntarily, Kabuto breathed, "It's…ahh…October 27h."

Orochimaru hummed a soft affirmation, sliding his hand into his subordinate's pants to cup and knead the younger man's rear. "And…?" the San'nin pressed expectantly, nipping against Kabuto's ear.

This game was one the young man was all too familiar with. His master would try to distract him and throw him off, would try to prevent Kabuto from thinking straight just to get the medic to give a wrong answer. But Kabuto wouldn't lose this round. "It's your birthday, my lord," the boy panted huskily.

"Very good, Kabuto," the leader of the Sound commended derisively, "And what do you think I _want_?"

Smiling, Kabuto answered back, "Sasuke-kun, perhaps?" Orochimaru had made that one far too easy to pass up. If the oto'nin was going to be toyed with, he'd play right back.

The older man didn't take kindly to the jeering response, digging his nails painfully into the boy's soft flesh and biting down roughly against Kabuto's earlobe. "Don't get cute with me, boy," he snarled softly, "Now try again."

Kabuto hissed in satisfaction at the delicious pain his master inflicted on him. He knew he was a bit of a masochist, and that Orochimaru was, quite fittingly, a sadist, but only the raven haired man could make pain feel _that_ good. He laughed lightly at Orochimaru's growled question, not ready to give in just yet. "I'm not trying to be cute," he countered, "Perhaps, Lord Orochimaru, you should tell me what you want."

At this, the snake manipulator laughed. So that's what the boy was playing at. Roughly shoving the medic down to lie beneath him, Orochimaru returned, "Or, perhaps, I should simply _take_ what I want, hmm, Kabuto?" Slowly withdrawing his hand, the San'nin pulled the platinum haired beauty's shirt up and over his head, revealing that perfectly toned chest. Kabuto's body was the precise combination of hard muscle and soft flesh that drove Orochimaru insane. His right-hand man was luscious perfection.

"Ooh…yes, Lord Orochimaru, yess," Kabuto gasped gutturally as that long, slick tongue slid across his torso, The man had tied Kabuto's shirt up around his wrists, preventing the oto'nin from using his hands. It was such wonderful torture. Desperately, Kabuto wrapped his legs around his master's, arching his back in an attempt to get closer to that sinfully talented mouth.

Cruelly, Orochimaru pushed Kabuto back down, retracting his tongue and licking his lips hungrily. "Oh? Did you want something, Kabuto?" Two could play at the medic's little game.

The young man in question stared in mild disbelief at his master's beautiful face. Those enthralling golden eyes were shining in sadistic mockery. Clearly, Orochimaru wanted to hear Kabuto beg for it. Interesting that the man was willing to demonstrate such restraint.

Kabuto whimpered softly, knowing how much Orochimaru enjoyed his submission, before answering breathily, "I want _you_, Lord Orochimaru. I want to help you enjoy your birthday in any way I can. I want to be your's, and your's alone."

The addictively compliant tone of Kabuto's words made Orochimaru's cock twitch in anticipation. God, the boy was so damn attractive. He knew the subservient attitude was half acted, but it had its desired effect nonetheless.

Leaning in, Orochimaru kissed and nipped along Kabuto's collarbone, his hands slowly pulling the younger man's pants lower. "And please me, you shall, Kabuto," he purred sensually, "Not to mention, if you behave, you may just get something out of it yourself."

Kabuto moaned throatily. He somehow felt that regardless of if he behaved or not, he would get something out of this experience. He always did when it came to time with Orochimaru. As the darker haired man's mouth moved to devotedly torturing one of Kabuto's hardened nipples, the medic threw his head back, crying out shamelessly. Against his thigh he could feel his master's hardened length pressed roughly against him. Oh how badly he wanted that impressive organ buried inside of him.

The San'nin absorbed every wondrous sound his personal medic made, moving his attention to Kabuto's other pert nub. Lower down, his hands delicately pulled his lover's pants to the boy's ankles, dragging his long fingers back up along smooth legs, teasing the area next to Kabuto's remarkable arousal. The soft sob that met his coy actions was music to his ears. Kabuto was Orochimaru's drug of choice without question.

"P-please, my lord," the surgeon choked longingly, "I want this, so badly."

Running one tapered digit up the length of Kabuto's thick shaft, Orochimaru captured his medic's mouth in a fierce kiss, sliding his tongue along the other's. The combined feeling extracting another desperate sound from the younger ninja's throat. Orochimaru pulled away from the kiss with a final lick into the boy's mouth, drawing out a thin string of saliva along with it. "Tell me again, Kabuto; just who's birthday is it?"

Kabuto flushed in embarrassment and he turned his eyes away slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru. I hadn't meant to make demands," he apologized softly.

The snake lord chuckled softly, suckling Kabuto's lower lip into his mouth. "You're more than forgiven, Kabuto," Orochimaru assured the concerned oto'nin, "I'm simply toying with you." To accentuate his point, the pale man kissed Kabuto passionately once more, fisting the boy's cock with greedy desire.

Bucking upwards into his master's hand, Kabuto moaned and sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut in blinding pleasure. Orochimaru's grip was exhilarating, the feeling of being dominated by the San'nin overwhelming. The older man pumped Kabuto several times before breaking off with a sharp gasp. His porcelain skin was flushed slightly, his breathing heavy, and an all too familiar lust gleamed in his beautiful eyes. Kabuto knew what his master wanted.

"You'll have to untie my hands, my lord," the silver haired boy whispered, maintaining eye contact with the other.

Orochimaru licked his lips eagerly, running his hands up Kabuto's taut arms deliberately slowly before casually untangling the shirt around the surgeon's wrists. With his newly freed hands, Kabuto entwined his fingers with the Sound leader's, guiding their arms back down to their sides, all the while sweetly kissing the older man. As they were more comfortably aligned, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Kabuto's waist and picked the boy up, rolling him over. The surgeon propped himself on the arm of the couch and smiled at Orochimaru over his shoulder. God, he wanted the San'nin inside of him so badly.

"Mmm, such a good boy, Kabuto," Orochimaru hummed, languidly stretching himself across the younger man's back. He cupped Kabuto's ass in his hands, squeezing gently and drinking in the soft sounds his medic made like water. Nipping lightly at his lover's shoulder, the snake manipulator rubbed his throbbing erection against Kabuto's soft rear, groaning low in his throat at the thrilling feel of it, even through the thin fabric of his robe.

Tossing his head back, Kabuto pleaded, "Take me, please, Lord Orochimaru! I-I can't take much more."

The raven haired lord smiled, peeling off the impeding piece of clothing and dropping it to the floor. Slowly, he spread the boy's legs, sliding two long fingers into Kabuto's hot body while fisting the medic's weeping cock once again. Kabuto cried out, his whole body jerking at the sensations washing over him. As his master scissored his fingers, the oto'nin began panting heavily, choking out rough syllables of Orochimaru's name. His head was starting to swim with his building climax, his tortured erection already leaking onto his lord's talented hand.

Withdrawing his fingers, Orochimaru licked the shell of Kabuto's ear, whispering seductively, "Grab on to something, Kabuto. I'm not going to be gentle with you."

"Ooh…un, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto gasped, "I wouldn't…aah…wouldn't want it any other way."

Orochimaru's smile widened, and taking hold of his right-hand man's hips with his free hand, he drove himself fiercely into the boy's willing body. Kabuto nearly screamed his lord's name as the beautiful man filled him. The San'nin thrust hard into the younger man, stroking Kabuto's sex with each movement. Sweat sleeked over the two men's bodies, Orochimaru licking his young lover's back as he continued increasing his pace. Tears of painful pleasure formed at the corners of Kabuto's closed eyes as his hair was pulled back roughly, allowing his master to steal a bruising kiss as he came inside of the medic's body. The final heated thrusts of Orochimaru's powerful hips and the accompanying caresses of that tight fist pushed Kabuto over the edge as well, the boy crying out in unbridled pleasure.

The two men collapsed together, Kabuto rolling weakly in his lover's arms to face him. They kissed one another slowly, Orochimaru maintaining his dominance. Raven hair blended with platinum, limbs twined around each other.

"That was quite the gift you wanted, my lord," Kabuto teased hoarsely, nuzzling into the crook of his master's neck and breathing in the addicting scent that was Orochimaru.

Kissing the top of Kabuto's head, Orochimaru countered, "I knew you were the only one who could give it to me, Kabuto. At least…to my liking."

"Happy birthday, Lord Orochimaru."

"Hmm, thank you Kabuto."

---

_So...um...yeah!! I know it's not my best work, but I would still like to hear from you all. Bash me, yell at me, correct me, whatever. Just...let me know what you thought._


End file.
